


Kiss Me

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Predictable kissage Spuffy snapshot where Buffy has a bit of an internal back-and-forth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

     The pale collarbone she tongued left both salt and sweet in her mouth; nervous sweat, and something else. She had his arms, his body, trapped beneath hers- a happy little prisoner; fingers coiled, gently _enough_ , around the wrists held above his head. Her teeth scraped his lower neck again, and this time he growled, feral and hungry. Her smile spited him, and herself a little, too. Another kiss passed between their lips, this one more tender, but she tried not to focus on tenderness. Not when there was friction and heat, and _god_ , there was heat; she was half-sure her insides were on fire. She wouldn’t put it past the Hellmouth to go after her love life. _Sex life_. She released the grip on his wrists, and sat up straighter; somehow their hips actually got closer. They were still mostly clothed, she realized. She could just get up- go home- cold shower and bed. That was certainly idea. An option totally available to her. Something she could do.  
     “Kiss me.” Forcing command into her pleas usually got her exactly what she wanted. This time, too. Spike sat up to reach her; soft, close-mouthed kisses interrupted the familiarity of the fire of bruising lips Buffy had become kind-of used to. This was wrong but it was nice. _Nice, god, nice_. He pulled her back in, letting his tongue skim her eye-tooth and his hands hold her closer to him. And he _kissed_ her. 


End file.
